Another New battle with Naga
by BestWishes
Summary: Dan was walking through the street since the Earth and Vestroia was peaceful again, since Naga was destroyed. Everyone never knew they were wrong because Naga was still alive! But he relies that he needs a partner! And he picks Dan! What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

Author: This is my first time writing a bakugan fic but I don't own anything expect the story ^_^.

Summary: Dan was walking through the street since Earth and Vestroia were peaceful again, and since Naga was destroyed. However no one knew they were actually wrong because Naga was still alive! But he realizes that he can't win because he lacks partner but still wants revenge on Drago because he ruined his plans. Now Naga decides to take Dan as his partner! What will happen to Dan?

One sunny morning, Dan was walking through the street, and then time started to slow down; Dan stopped walking and looked around.

'Huh! What's happening?' Dan's thought, and then a dimension hole opened in front of him.

'a Dimension hole! I have a bad feeling that it isn't Drago.' Dan thought, so he stepped back, turn around and began to run as fast as possible, and then he heard a voice in his head, a really familiar voice.

"I found you~" said the familiar voice. Dan was shocked because of what he heard.

"Naga! I thought you were dead! And where are you!" cried Dan, still running.

"Oh~ I was just watching you, you can't escape me little Dan, sooner or later you will be mine and together you and me, will be unstoppable." said Naga.

"What! I'm not going to join you!" shouted Dan, and then he turned left and found it was a dead end.

'Crap' Thought Dan.

"I'm here, my little Dan. You can't hide nor run forever. I know you wont join me of your own free will, but since Drago is out there protecting the core, I'm going to take you and have you become my first partner." said Naga as he appeared in front of Dan and gave the creepiest smile he had ever seen.

"I told you that I won't join you! And why did you need a partner? And how did you escape?" Dan shouted, he backed away from the dragon but Naga simply took another step forward.

"I'll only answer one of your questions, I need a partner because I realized that I can't beat Drago alone, so it is time I take you." said Naga with a scary look. Dan took a few more steps back till his back hit the brick wall behind him. Naga crept closer and reached his scaly hands for him.

"STAY AWAY FROM MEEEEEEEE!" Dan cried and closed his eyes, and then the time warp ended and everyone moved on like they were, continuing what they were doing like nothing really happened. No one even noticed that Dan's goggles were lying in the alley floor.

To be continued

Author: I told you my grammar was bad, I hope you enjoyed it :).

Chaos in the sky: Till I started beta reading for you.

Author: ? I just told you to fix my grammar problems not be in the ending author note.

Chaos: Well, I was bored.

Author: Fine, whatever.

Chaos:...

Author: What?

Chaos: You have quite a few fics you should know...the disclaimer.

Author: I said at the beginning I don't own anything.

Chaos: So, you're homeless?

Author: No I'm not homele-...never mind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author: I'm back~! So no one review yet but i still continue again since I was so bored~. **

**Chapter 2**

In Vestroia, Drago's eyes opened because he heard Dan calling to him.

"Dan?" said Drago in the core.

"Drago, Naga is still alive." said Apollinaire one of the six powerful ancient pyrus bakugan warrior.

"Yes it is, and you need to rescue your partner. He is in danger!" said the haos bakugan.

"But, how can I escape this core? If I leave this core the vestroia will be unbalanced" said drago.

"Don't worry our young dragon. We will use our powers and you too but you can't be powerful right now if you leave the core. What will you choose? This is your own decision, young dragon." said the Aqua bakugan. Drago close his eyes to think his decision and finally he opened his eyes.

"Yes, I will go to earth. I don't care if I lost half of my powers but I can't leave Dan alone because he is my only partner" said Drago.

"Very well, then." said the pyrus bakugan, and then together they use their hands and the hands was glowing, so the core too. Drago screamed in pain.

"You must endure this, young dragon! It will be gone very soon." said the aqua bakugan.

"AURRRRGHHHH!" said drago scream in pain, and then finally the small red ball fly out through the core.

"I wish you luck, young dragon." said the six ancient warriors.

"Thank you, ancient warriors" said drago, and then the hole was came out of nowhere and drago came inside.

'Dan...I will save you' swear drago in his thought and continue to his journey.

_**To be continue**_

**Author: I know it's short, so I'm sorry ^_^. Wait patiently guys _^**


	3. Chapter 3

Author: thanks for beta reading this Chaos in the sky and your ideas too ^_^.

Chaos: Yeah no problem but in this chapter there's some parts where people are thinking not talking so when they're thinking the writing will be like this, "_Yo what's up_" Okay?

Chapter 3

A day after Dan's mysterious disappearance, Mrs. Kuso was worried because of what could have happened to him. Mrs. Kuso called Dan's friends to ask if they knew where he was but they told her they didn't know. They were also worried, so Marucho and Runo went to look for Dan, but all they found were Dan's goggle in an alley way.

"_Dan….where are you?_" Mrs. Kuso thought, worriedly she sat down on the sofa to think about what happened yesterday.

X-X-Flash Back-X-X

Yesterday morning, Mrs. Kuso was doing yoga. She heard someone coming down the stairs, she knew it was Dan since Mr. Kuso was already at work.

"Dan~ Can you go to the market and buy some pudding for your father?" Mrs. Kuso asked.

"Yeah, see you mom!" said Dan running down the stairs quickly and through the door. Mrs. Kuso heard a door closed and sighed.

"Kids these days are really energetic." she mused and went back to her yoga. When Mrs. Kuso finished doing yoga, she looked at the clock and saw it was 10 A.M.

"_That's odd….Why isn't Dan home yet_?" Mrs. Kuso thought. She looked at the door were Dan ran out.

"_I have a bad feeling about this._" she thought. She went to the phone and decided to call Dan's friends. Mrs. Kuso called Marucho first .

"Hello? This is Marucho's resident. What May I help you with?" asked Marucho's butler from the other line.

"Oh! This is Dan's mother, can I talk to Marucho please?" Mrs. Kuso asked.

"Yes, Mrs. Kuso. Right away, please wait a moment." answered Marucho's butler, seconds later Marucho began to speak.

"Hi, Mrs. Kuso, how can I help you?" Marucho inquired.

"I-Is Dan over there?" asked Mrs. Kuso hoping for a yes.

"Dan? No I'm afraid not, maybe he's at Runo's house." answered Marucho.

"Okay thanks." Mrs. Kuso muttered with a sighed.

"What's the matter Mrs. Kuso?" Asked Murucho, worried for Dan's mother.

"Oh? Nothing, It's nothing Marucho. If you see Dan can you tell him to come back home?" asked Mrs. Kuso.

"Certainly!" answered Marucho.

"Thank you, Bye!" said .

"Bye!" said Marucho, and then they hung up the phone. Mrs. Kuso sighed again.

"I worry too much, maybe Dan will come home soon." she said to herself and decided to go do more polities.

At Alice's house, Alice was taking a nap, and then she started to hear a voice.

"Alice…Alice….Alice! Dan is in Danger!" the voice kept saying more and more. Alice opened her eyes and realized she was dreaming. She looked around and saw complete darkness, and then she saw a door which was the only source of light, she began to walk toward the door and when she went through the door it vanished.

She was in a meadow with the wind blowing her hair and gown. she looked forward and saw a lone tree in the middle of what seemed to be a never ending land of grass. Then she remembered, "This is were Masquerade left me."

She looked ahead and saw him and he said, "Hello, Alice" Alice was shocked and tears began to drop down her face.

"Masquerade….I thought you were gone forever! I'm so happy to see you again." Alice in tears of joy.

"Alice, there's no need to cry. I need to tell you something important." Masquerade said in a serious tone. Alice was listening when another noise rang through her and Masquerade's ears.

Alice woke up in a second and realized the noise was the kettle she put on the stove for her grandfather before taking a quick nap.

"Was all that just a dream? Or was it real?" asked Alice to herself. She went to the kitchen and turned off the stove. Alice decided to chat with her friends online before giving her grandfather his cup of tea. She went to her room, sat down on the chair and opened her laptop.

Everyone but Dan was online and when she logged on everyone said, "Hi Alice!"

Alice smiled and replied, "Hi guys!"

"Perfect timing Alice, we were wondering if Dan had called you or you had talked to him lately?" Runo asked

Alice looked surprised and answered, "No, why are you asking that?"

Runo sighed, "Oh no reason."

Marucho then told them, "That's odd, its 11:00 A.M. Dan's always on about now.

Shun nodded, "Yeah... It's strange."

Alice closed her eyes and started thinking, "_Masquerade said something about Dan being in trouble, should I tell them? But it might have just been a dream since I kinda miss Masquerade._"

Julie noticed Alice's eyes were closed and asked, "What's wrong Alice?"

All eyes turned to Alice and she said, "I was just thinking, you see early this morning I took a nap and saw Masquerade in my dreams."

Everyone was shocked and Runo asked, "Really?"

Alice shook her head and answered, 'Yes! He said something about Dan being in danger but I don't know if it was just a dream or not."

Shun then spoke up, "I think he might be trying to tell us something."

Everyone looked at Shun and he continued, "Alice having a dream of Masquerade and he said Dan was in danger the day Dan disappeared? that can't be a coincidence."

"I think you're right Shun" Marucho said and then Julie and Runo agreed

Shun looked back to Alice and said, "What else did Masquerade say?"

Alice looked down and sighed, "I don't know, before I took a nap ad had the dream I put a kettle on for grandfathers tea and it started steaming which woke me up, I'm sorry."

Julie reassured her, "It's okay Alice it wasn't your fault."

Runo comforted her to, "Yeah I'm sure Dan will be fine."

Shun turned to Marucho and said, "I think we should call Dan's mom and let her know that we think he's missing."

Marucho nodded, "I'm on it."

Runo mumbled to herself, "Dan, I hope you're okay."

Julie heard Runo and said, "Don't worry Runo Dan will be fine, even if he got kidnapped or something I'm sure he'd find a way out."

Runo got mad and screamed, "I'm not worried besides Dan would sooner charge the kidnapper head on like an idiot rather than find an escape route!"

Shun chuckled saying, "You got a point there."

Marucho sweat dropped and muttered, "Talk about harsh."

Julie pumped her hand in the air screeching, "Okay! Let's go find Dan!"

Everyone else agreed but then Runo said, "But Julie your back home in Australia aren't you? And Shun's pretty far from us to. So is Alice since she's back in Russia."

Marucho then said, "I have an idea I'll call the police and report Dan as missing so they'll try and find him and I'll send my jet to get Julie, Alice, and Shun to bring them here. Then we can all have a meeting about what to do to find Dan."

"That's a good idea I'll go pack and tell my grandfather." Shun told them.

"Great! I'll go look around to see if I can find anything that could have to do with Dan." Runo announced.

Next Marucho said, "I'll go call the police and Dan's mother."

Alice said, "I'm going to give my grandfather some tea and then go to sleep maybe I'll see Masquerade and he can tell me something."

Then Julie said, "I need to pack and tell my parents to."

They all nodded and logged off.

Alice turned off her computer and sighed, "_I better bring some tea to grandfather first, after I sleep maybe I'll have another dream about masquerade_" Alice's thought. Alice stood up and went to the kitchen to get Dr. Michael's tea and then take another nap.

At Dan's house, Mr. and Mrs. Kuso were very worried about their son. They heard the news about Dan's disappearance, and Runo found Dan's goggle lying in the alley and Marucho had already called the police.

End Flash Back.

"Dan….I hope you're alright" said Mrs. Kuso on the sofa, holding Dan's goggle tightly and started to cry.

End Chapter.

Author: Hope you enjoy ^_^.

Chaos: And review, reviews are good.


	4. Chapter 4

Author: thanks to everyone who put an Alert for my story or put it as their favorite ^_^. Please review…I don't know if you like the story XD and thanks to Chaos in the sky for beta reading ^_^. And please review…I really, really want to know what your thought would be in this story ^_^. Isn't that right Chaos? ^_^.

Chaos: Yeah, sure, why not...on with the story!

Chapter 4

At night, Alice was sleeping peacefully, until a familiar voice started calling to her.

"Alice…..Alice….." said a familiar voice, repeating her name inside her head.

"Masquerade?" mumbled Alice on her bed, sound asleep.

"Yes it's me….Let's go talk back in the meadow." Masquerade told her, and then Alice was in the same meadow with the one tree where Masquerade left her.

"Masquerade…..Do you know where Dan is?" asked Alice bluntly wanting answers.

"Yes, the same base I stayed at in the past. I can guide you there with your friends" said Masquerade in a serious voice. He stepped forward, to get closer to Alice, and then he raised his hand and opened it showing his former Bakugan, the bakugan opened its ball form and showed its three heads. Alice was ecstatic at the site of her guardian bakugan, Hydraniod, so she took him in her hands and hugged him close to her chest.

"Oh! Hydranoid, I missed you so much." Alice said and continued to cuddle Hydranoid.

"I missed you too, Alice" said Hydranoid and tried his best to hug her back.

"There's no time for a touching reunion, Alice" Masquerade told her in a calm voice. Alice stops cuddling Hydranoid and looked at Masquerade seriously.

"As I was saying… Dan is in trouble, Naga has kidnapped him. I don't know what his motive is…But I have a bad feeling about it. I know Naga wants revenge on Drago because he ruined his plans but I don't know what Naga's doing with Dan. "Masquerade explained. Alice was shocked from the terrible news.

"B-but we thought Naga was dead! And how did he escape that last attack Drago hit him with that we all saw?" Alice inquired; Hydranoid began to go silent, and jumped onto Alice's left shoulder and looked at Masquerade. Masquerade took a deep breath and sighed.

"That…..I don't know the answer, Alice. That's why Hydranoid is here to fight alongside with you and the other brawlers" Masquerade said.

"M-Masquerade…..I already gave up brawling when you left me." Alice explained and took a step back; Alice was shaking in fear and had tears drop from her face. Masquerade took a step forward and grabbed Alice's hands to give her comfort.

"Alice….. Don't be scared, I can't fight alongside with you but your friends will always be with you." Masquerade tried to comfort her and smiled. Alice looked at Masquerade and smiled back.

"I guess you're right, Masquerade" Alice said

"I'm always right besides I'm you." Masquerade assured and wiped away Alice's tears with his free hand.

"Masquerade…" Alice muttered and hugged Masquerade. Masquerade hugged her back and patted Alice's back to give her more comfort. Alice stopped hugging Masquerade and smiled.

"Thank you, Masquerade. I won't be scared again, and when we save Dan, I'll stop brawling, is that okay Masquerade?" Alice asked and looked at where she guessed Masquerade's eyes were. Masquerade looked back and nodded.

"It's your decision, Alice. I won't change your mind" answered Masquerade and smiled.

"Thank you." Said Alice and smiled back. Masquerade looked at Hydranoid.

"Hydranoid, protect Alice well" Masquerade ordered.

"Of course" Hydranoid said to his former master.

"I'll see you again, Alice, soon." Masquerade promised, he turned around and walk forward, and then he disappeared.

"Masquerade…." mumbled Alice, and looked at where Masquerade disappeared at. Alice opened her eyes, sat up and looked around.

"Reality….." Alice muttered.

"Yes, Alice." said an all to familiar voice. Alice looked down for the source of the noise and saw Hydranoid besides her.

"Hydranoid, it's you." Alice exclaimed happily and picked up the little black and purple ball.

"Let's sleep some more, Alice. It's still midnight." Hydranoid told her and gestured to the clock. Alice nodded and put Hydranoid beside her pillow; Alice lied down and went to a peaceful sleep.

To be continued

Author: In Chapter 5, I'll write some more ^_^. (I believe it's a long one -_-U) Sorry about the short chapter everyone, please review ^_^.

Chaos: Review or die!...Not really but review anyway.


	5. Chapter 5

Author: Chapter 5 is here~ Please review when you finish reading it. Thank you ^_^.

Chapter 5

It was a bright, sunny morning, Alice was making breakfast in the kitchen with her bakugan partner, the great Hydranoid. After waking up and taking his peels Dr. Michael walked downstairs and went to the kitchen. Dr. Michael walked up behind Alice and looked at her shoulder and saw a tiny, black three headed dragon.

"Is that a bakugan?" asked Dr. Michael. Alice was startled from the voice of her grandfather and looked behind herself to see him in his normal lab coat.

"Grandfather, please don't scare me like that." Alice said and sighed. Dr. Michael looked at Alice and said "I'm sorry, Alice." Alice smiled at her grandfather, her grandfather smiled back and then Alice stopped smiling and look at the ground. Dr. Michael noticed and continued, "Alice where did you get Hydranoid from?"

Alice looked at her grandfather and then to Hydranoid who told her, "Dr Michael should know, Alice." Alice nodded at her little bakugan partner and turned to her grandfather, "Grandfather I, I had a dream about Masquerade last night."

Dr. Michael looked surprised at first but then regained his composure, "Well what did he say? Was it Masquerade that gave you Hydranoid?"

"It was Masquerade that gave Hydranoid to me. As to what he said, well...he said that Naga was still alive and that he's kidnapped Dan!" saying that Dr. Michael was surprised by the news was an understatement. He looked absolutely mortified, he could remember what had happened when the white dragon first appeared.

Dr. Michael pushed the dragon out of his mind and turned to Alice, "I'm going to my lab Alice, we'll continue this chat a little later."

Alice turned back to the stove and when she heard her grandfather open the door she turned and asked, "Grandfather wait, could I go to Marucho's house in Wardington city? His jet's coming to pick me up if you agree."

Dr. Michael smiled at his granddaughter and answered, "Of course Alice, but there's something I want to give you first."

Alice looked curious and inquired, "Give me what grandfather?"

"Well I saw how much you missed Masquerade so I've been spending my free time building a special robot."

Alice cocked her head to the side, "A robot for what?"

Dr. Michael's face broke into a wide smile as he announced, "A robot body for Masquerade of course!"

To be continued

Author: Hahahah! I think this is called a cliff hanger or something To be continued . I try to make them longer if I can .

Chaos: Finally out of my writers block and I feel great to!


	6. Chapter 6

Author: Please review ^_^.

Chapter 6

"A new robot body made for Masquerade" said Dr. Michael, and smiled at his granddaughter.

"A new robot body?" Alice inquired. Dr. Michael nodded at his granddaughter, "When you need help, Masquerade will be there for you, and he will became part of your team" Dr. Michael smiled.

"Grandfather…" Alice had tears in her eyes, and then she walked over and hugged Dr. Michael.

"Thank you, grandfather. Masquerade will be so happy" Alice said and continued to cry. Dr. Michael hugged her back and patted Alice's back for comfort.

"I know you missed Masquerade so much in the past, Alice" Dr. Michael said, and smiled.

"I love you, grandfather" Alice stopped crying and smiled while looking up at him, happily.

"I love you too, now let's go to the lab and check Masquerade's body. Shall we?" asked Dr. Michael. Alice stopped hugging her grandfather, nodded and smiled at him. Dr. Michael smiled back, so the two of them went to the Lab.

At Dr. Michael's lab, Dr. Michael showed Masquerade's new body to Alice, and Alice saw that it was the exact same as Masquerade's original body. Same mask, clothes, hair, color of his skin, body, and face, or what part of his face you could see. Masquerade's body was floating in a test tube.

"Grandfather….He looks just like him." Alice looked at the robot in amazement.

"I know, Alice I looked up all the pictures of him I could find online to make his body as close to perfect as I could manage." said Dr. Michael, opened the door to what looked like a control room. Alice nodded and went inside the lab. Alice went to the test tube and touched it.

'_Wow…he really looks like him_' thought Alice, and watched Masquerade's robot form.

"Alice, can you help me and bring down Masquerade's body?" asked her grandfather. Alice snapped back to reality and answered, "Ah! Yes, grandfather"

Alice ran over to her grandfather side. When they finished pushing some buttons and pulling a few levers on the machine the test tube water disappeared. The test tube lowered down sent it was a little off the ground and finally, the glass opened.

"Alice, can you go to Masquerade's side and wait there?" Dr. Michael asked turning to his granddaughter.

Alice looked at him and answered, "Yes, grandfather" Alice stood right next to Masquerade's body. Then Alice heard strange mechanic music, and then a strange helmet clamped onto Alice and Masquerade's head.

"What is this thing, grandfather?" Alice asked grabbing the helmet.

"It's a device that will drain the left over negative energy inside you, Alice." Dr. Michael. Alice sighed and nodded.

"My negative energy is basically Masquerade's conscience right?"

"Yes Alice, it is."

Alice looked serious and said, "Please put it all into the robot grandfather."

"Ok, it will take a few minutes, Alice, Stay calm." Dr. Michael started clicking more buttons on the computer and Alice toke a few deep breaths then closed her eyes. Alice then felt a tickle on top of her head but she tried to ignore it. A few minutes later, Alice heard Dr. Michael say "Done, Alice." Alice opened her eyes and looked at Masquerade. Alice took off the helmet and put it down on the ground. She walked over to Masquerade and waited for him to respond, and finally his arms moved a little.

"Masquerade! Welcome back" Alice hugged him and then took a step back from him.

"Alice?" Masquerade looked around, confused a little bit, and looked at his hands. He tried to move a muscle and it moved. He felt heavy and finally he spoke, "I see…I'm a robot"

"Yes, so that you can be at my Granddaughter's side and her friends too. You have a mission Masquerade." Dr. Michael walked over to Alice and put a hand on her shoulder.

"I know…To save Dan. I'm on debt to him for realizing that my actions were wrong in the past, so now I can finally pay him back." Masquerade told them. Alice walked over to Masquerade and took the helmet off of him and put it on the ground.

"There! Oh, I almost forgot I have to pack my things." Alice said to her granddaughter. Dr. Michael nodded and smiled. Alice turned to Masquerade and grabbed his hands brought him inside with her.

"H-Hey! Let me go!" ordered Masquerade, running to keep up with her.

"Sorry, Masquerade, But can you wait inside the living room?" asked Alice not turning around.

"Okay…" Masquerade said and sighed.

In the living room, Masquerade was waiting for Alice, and then he turned and saw her coming down the stairs. Masquerade stood up and went to grab her bags. Alice smiled at him and Masquerade smiled back. Right on time Marucho's jet could be heard outside.

"Oh! They're here. When they see you masquerade, everyone will be so happy!" Alice smiled at him and he replied, "Yeah…They will be surprised to see me" said Masquerade, and Alice nodded in agreement.

Inside the jet, everyone was silent due to Masquerade's surprising arrival.

"So how..." Julie pointed at Masquerade absolutely shocked to see him.

"It's a long story, so I need to talk to you all immediately." Masquerade crossed his arms while sitting down.

"Yes…What is it?" Asked Runo

"Naga is still alive…" Masquerade answered, seriously.

To be continued

Author's note: Another one ^_^. Please review. (I have school tomorrow so, I guess that this is ongoing I guess ^_^. I'll try my best to update this in sat. and sun. Hope we see you again, bye bye! ^_^)


	7. Chapter 7

Author: Hey guys! here's chapter 7. Hope you enjoy ^_^. ( sorry I have fever, cold and a sore throat. So, That's why I haven't been updating TT_TT)

Chapter 7

Everyone was shocked from what they heard, and then Shun decided to speak up, "How?"

Then a dimensional hole appeared on the right of the table and something jumped on the table. Then the dimension hole disappeared and a Pyrus Bakugan appeared to them and looked at his old friends. Everyone looked at Drago and exclaimed, "Drago!" excluding Masquerade of course.

"Hello everyone, but now is not the time to have a touching reunion. I have important news to tell you. Dan has been kidnapped by Naga and Naga is still alive! And if we don't stop Naga soon…..Our worlds will be in total chaos once again" Drago anounced in all seriousness. Everyone looked at the Pyrus Bakugan.

"Um…Sorry to tell you this Drago, but, Masquerade already told us about that. However, the news about Naga kidnapping Dan is…quite shocking" Marucho said and pushed up his glasses on his nose. Everyone was in an awkward silence, until Drago spoke up first.

"I see…." Drago looked at Masquerade, and then he turned to Alice, and then Drago became confused.

"I thought Masquerade and Alice were the same person? If so, why do I see them separately? What happened while I was gone?" asked Drago in confusion. Everyone looked at Alice and Masquerade.

"I told you that it's a long story. Alice can you tell them ALL what happened?" Masquerade looked at Alice and she nodded with a sigh. After a long explanation, Alice sat down on the couch and sighed.

"I see…So, you're saying Masquerade is a robot and you gave him all of your Negative Energy by your Grandfather's weird machine. So is Masquerade like some kind of Frankenstein?" Julie asked.

"I'm not a Frankenstein. I'm only borrowing this body until I complete my mission."

"Whatever! I want to rescue Dan as fast as possible!" Julie then crossed her arms and turned around. Masquerade was annoyed by Julie's attitude but did his best to stay calm.

Masquerade sighed, "I'm not done yet, we need our bakugan back except for Alice, Me and Drago will go to Vestroia and bring them back." Masquerade walked over and picked up Drago carefully, and put him on shoulder.

"Wait! You're not going anywhere. I'm coming with you." Shun stood up and walked over to Masquerade. Masquerade looked at Shun and sighed, "Sure, why not? And maybe you don't trust me."

Alice stood up and walked to Masquerade's side and looked Shun in the eyes.

"Please, Shun, it's too dangerous for you not to trust Masquerade. He's changed, and he realizes that he was wrong in the past. Now he just wants to help us and repay his debt to Dan." Alice told him.

Shun looked at Alice's eyes, then Masquerade and sighed, "Okay, but I'm still going. But not to watch Masquerade but to help him."

"Let's go now, time is running out and we need to get our Bakugan back as fast as possible and find Dan." Masquerade told them and they all agreed.

"Alice, I know that you wanted to come but it's dangerous. You need to stay in here with our friends" Masquerade told her. Alice turned around and looked at Masquerade and smiled. She was happy that Masquerade had said 'Our Friends'.

Shun grabbed Masquerade's shoulder and told him, "We need to get going."

"Good luck guys!"

"Good luck to all of you."

"Come back safely."

"Take care!"

Masquerade reached in his pocket and pulled out a strange card, then he shouted "Transport to Vestroia" and then the three of them disappeared.

"I hope they'll be okay." Alice's voice full of worry.

"They will be Alice." Runo comforted her.

"Yeah!" said Marucho, along with Julie and Hydranoid.

_**To be continued**_

Author: It's been a long time since I updated. Sorry about the waiting 'cause I'm busy, and I hate being sick. Still I'll continue to update.

Chaos: that was mostly my fault, sorry! I've been having some trouble lately and I'm just now getting back into writing.

Author: Hahahah! It's okay, since I have so much activities today so, I'll see you in weeks or days or someday -_-U. And also please review and thank you who ALL put on the favs and Alert this story. I was very glad that this story was hit by 400+! ^_^. Sorry that it's a short story one but I have been thinking this but first I need to review my NAT exams, don't worry maybe I'll see you on vacations and write the stories there ^_^. And I thank you all for you so, have a good day ^_^. (I'm still continuing this, don't worry _^)


	8. Chapter 8

Author: Hi! Just bored so I made this, since its Saturday~ ^_^.

Chapter 8

Shun, Drago and Masquerade had made it to New Vestroia with ease. Shun and Masquerade were amazed by the quick change of New Vestoria's appearance. It was far different from they're first arrival when it was only three worlds from Naga's chaos. The three of them were in a forest of some sort with foilage they had never seen before. There were also some bug and animal type bakugan, mostly subterra aquaos and ventus attributed.

"Wow….Vestroia is… different than before." Shun looked around, amazed at what he saw in the new environment.

Drago nodded, "When me and the other Bakugan returned home, I returned Vestroia to its original form. One where all the different attributes could live in harmony."

"Let's not worry about that for now. We need to find Preyas, Gorem, Tigrerra and Skyress, and we need to act fast because I have a bad feeling about this." Masquerade walked forward even though he probably didn't know where he was going. Shun and Drago nodded.

They ran through the forest asking where the five legendary warrior Bakugan were. After a while they heard that Preyas was southwest of their current location. After going through the forest they came up on a big lake and saw Preyas fighting some Bakugan on the shore.

Preyas noticed them and stopped fighting, "Hey guys! Long time no see, and where's Marucho?"

"Marucho didn't come with us. But that's beside the point, we need your help." Shun looked at Preyas seriously.

"Um…Can you see I need help? Angelo and Diablo went off somewhere, and who is that creepy guy over there with the mask on? He looks kinda familiar too." Preyas observed Masquerade closely trying to remember who he was.

Masquerade was getting annoyed quickly from Preyas staring at him and said "Do you mind? Can you stop staring at me like that?"

Masquerade heard him say, "Sorry, but I know you from somewhere."

Masquerade sighed. The three of them looked at the Darkus Bakugan across from Preyas. The Darkus Bakugan was a Darkus Mantris, and was obviously fighting Preyas. They looked at the opponent and saw a boy sitting on the rock, staring at them with no interest. He had white long hair and cobalt eyes. He was wearing glasses and a black cloak but the hood was uncovered.

Preyas saw what they were all looking at and sighed. "He's a tough brawler. I don't know where he came from but he won't answer any of my questions. He just wants to brawl." Preyas sat down on the ground and sighed.

Finally the boy began to speak, "Are you the Bakugan Battle Brawlers?"

"Finally, he decided to speak up." said Preyas, but they ignored them so that they could talk to the boy.

"Yes we are, and who are you?" asked Drago.

"Oh! You must be Drago. I've heard so very much about you." the boy smiled at them and Drago got angry, "Answer me!"

"Don't be like that. I forgot to introduce myself. I am Lucifer William. It's a pleasure to meet you all. Also I'm one of Naga's six brawlers." Lucifer stood up and bowed with a cold smile.

"Naga's brawler!" They all screamed and stared at him, except Masquerade who had his normal smirk. Shun and the two Bakugan were shocked but Masquerade wasn't. He had replaced his smirk with a deep frown and stared at the brawler seriously.

Lucifer noticed Masquerade and smiled, "And you must be Naga's traitor, correct? Your name was Maquerade I believe." Masquerade sighed and nodded.

"Where's Dan!" demanded Shun, you could tell that the normally cool and level headed ninja was losing his temper.

"Dan? Oh! You mean Dan Kuso? I think I saw him with Naga a little earlier. You'll get to see him again soon." Lucifer gave his creepiest smile.

"Talk about creepy" Preyas muttered. Lucifer looked at him and switched to a cold smile. Darkus Mantris returned to ball form and went back to Lucifer.

Lucifer smirked at them and said, "Don't worry, we'll be having a party to show you all the new Dan Kuso before long. But, I'm not here to brawl, which is why I wasn't using my real Bakugan. I have a message from Master Naga that states, 'This is only the beginning Drago, and come the end, I will crush you!' got it?"

"What are you trying to do with Dan!" Drago roared opening up his ball form wings.

"Don't be so grumpy, Dragoniod. My master is with him now, so he won't escape. Oh! I almost forgot Dan wanted me to tell you, 'Help me Drago!'. Oh what a beautiful amount of pain, suffering and begging in his voice! I love that part and it's been playing on and on inside my mind ever since he said it." Lucifer grinned at Drago. Shun and Drago were already angry but Drago charged at him while in his ball form, but Masquerade grabbed him before he could get close though.

"Stay calm, Drago." Masquerade told him, while gripping the Bakugan in is hand.

"Let me go! Why do I have to stay calm! I want to fight him! I want to save my partner! I said Let me go!" Drago, struggled against Masquerade with all his might but couldn't get out of his robotic grip.

"You can't do that, if you fight him without a partner you'll lose. Then the core will be Naga's, and it'll all be over for us and Dan." Masquerade looked at Shun who had his teeth clenched but nodded in agreement.

"B-but….I don't want my partner to suffer. I promised his Mom that I'd protect him." Drago even sounding like he was crying on Masquerade's glove.

"Masquerade's right, Drago. We need to stay calm and we feel the same way you do to." Shun walked over to Masquerade and looked at his closed hand. Then Lucifer claps. Masquerade opened his hand and all of them looked at Lucifer.

"Bravo! Bravo! I love the drama! I wish my novel and my dark magic book was here right now. I'm looking forward to seeing you all again, but I have to go now." Lucifer smiled at them and bowed. He mumbled something they couldn't hear and he disappeared in a shower of light that resembled Masquerade's transoprt card.

Drago jumped back onto Masquerade's shoulder and sighs, and Shun looks at the small pyrus Bakugan, "I know how you feel, Drago. But we'll save Dan before long no matter what it takes!"

Drago nodded and said, "You are right Shun, as are you Masquerade. I lost my cool for a minute there" said Drago.

"I know" Masquerade smirked and then they were all reminded of a certain Aquaos Bakugan, "So…What are you doing here Shun and Masquerade?" asked Preyas. The three of them looked at Preyas.

"I can handle this" said Drago. The two nodded. The three of them were sitting on the grass, except Drago because he was on Masquerade's shoulder, when Drago finish explaining. Preyas was shocked from the news.

"So, Dan was kidnapped and Naga wants revenge on Drago? And Masquerade's robot plus, he's formed from Alice's negative energy and, wow! Creepy and scary, but I'm on your team, always have been and always will be, so no probs, okay?"

Drago looked at his friend and said, "Thank you Preyas, I was afraid you might not want to leave again."

"Don't worry dragoru! I'm your buddy, through thick and thin!" Preyas smiled at the Bakugan and Drago sweat dropped, "Dragoru? Just please don't call me that." They all laughed and Masquerade even let out a small chuckle.

"So, we need to get going, right?" Preyas saw them all nod and returned to his ball form. Shun picked him up and put him on his shoulder.

"Okay. What preyas said. Let's get going!" Shun looked at Masquerade and Drago and they all agreed. Then they went to find Tigrerra, Gorem, and Skyress.

To be continued

Author: Heheheh! I feel that it's a long one ^_^. Hope you enjoy ^_^. (And Lucifer William is my new character. There are others XD. But it's a secret so I won't tell you ^_^)

Chaos: Sorry that these chapter are taking a while, it's mostly my fault because I've been so busy. I'm getting back into writing and all though so I'll try and edit these quicker from now on.

Author: Heheheheh! It's okay. Since, I'm busy too. Taking exams, The NAT exam was getting nearer, and The periodical test too XD. See you at chapter 9 hope you enjoy~!.

Note:Sorry about the waiting guys but I still continue this story ^_^


End file.
